


Gone Because of You

by Pippyville



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, angry optimus prime, emotional optimus prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippyville/pseuds/Pippyville
Summary: There was a scene in T.M.I. that got deleted which mentioned Elita One, and I wanted to expand upon it a little. Angsty Optimus Prime and Ratchet content ahead!
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Gone Because of You

“Now, was that so difficult?” Ratchet sneered as he transformed his blade. He went to stab the miner beneath him that he had been torturing, but his servo was stopped. 

“Ratchet, what are you doing?” Optimus was holding him back, slight anger in his voice. 

“Getting results.” Ratchet pulled his arms out of the prime’s grip. The miner took it’s chance, got up, and ran away. 

“And breaking protocol.” Optimus gestured at the miner, “That was a decepticon miner, servant class, not warrior class.”

“Oh and let me guess, I’m just the medic.” 

“Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons.” Optimus narrowed his eyes. 

Ratchet laughed humorlessly, “is this really the time for another lecture Optimus? You didn’t just happen to discover Megatron’s current location did you? Well I did! And do you happen to know where there’s a stockpile of energon right for the taking?! I do!”

Bulkhead intervened, placing his servo on Ratchet’s shoulder “Come on Ratchet, calm it down.”

“Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron!” Ratchet pushed Bulkhead away, clenching his fist. “The Cons have a warship, an army! All this energon scouting, you think Megatron isn’t gearing up for something big?!” He started to pace, “We’re squandering our resources, chasing his crumbs! When we really need to be hitting him hard, and hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts!” 

“A direct assault on the decepticons would only provoke retaliation, and lead to incalculable losses.” Optimus said, “I will not endanger innocent human lives.

“Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, I forgot. He couldn’t be here today.” Ratchet pushed Optimus, making the bigger bot stagger back slightly, “It’s your fault he’s dead! You’re soft! You didn’t pound Megatron when you had the chance! What about Elita One!? She’s dead too, and you act like you don’t care! You act like you’re all about saving humans, but what about us!? Where’s Elita now Prime!? She-”

Ratchet didn’t get the chance to finish before Optimus slammed his fist into his faceplates. The team stood still, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Optimus looked furious, his still curled servo hanging in the air where he had clocked Ratchet. Ratchet had stumbled backwards, clutching his jaw. He spat a wad of energon onto the ground before laughing, “There we go. You’ll punch a teammate but won’t lay a digit on a murderous warlord.”

Optimus’s eyes cleared, and guilt gripped his spark as he unclenched and lowered his servo. He took a deep vent before saying quietly, his voice shaky, “Bumblebee. Open a groundbridge.” he looked at his medic, “You’re confined to base until further notice.”

The day after, when Ratchet came too, he was confused. His mind was muddled and he felt like he was going to purge. He slowly sat up, only to be harshly pushed back down by smaller servos. “Stay there.” Arcee hissed, turning her back to him to look at the monitors. 

Ratchet groaned as he ignored her, sitting up. She didn’t try to stop him this time, instead she just rolled her optics. He noticed the fresh wields over his chest and another raw one over his jaw. His energon ran cold as he remembered what happened. “Arce...Arcee.” he said urgently, his eyes wide, “Is everyone okay? Did I hurt any of you?”

“Not physically.” 

“Arcee, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, about Cliffjumper or…” He trailed off.

“Elita?” Arcee finished his sentence and dropped her ‘mean femme’ stance. She sighed, “I know Ratchet. We all do. It was the synthetic energon, not you.”

“Where are the others?” Ratchet looked around, noting they weren’t in the room. 

“Bumblebee and Bulkhead are blowing off some steam in the practise room.”

“And Optimus?”

“He went for a drive. When we got you back he didn’t say anything, he just left.” Arcee got closer, touching the wields, “How are these feeling? I did my best.”

“They feel fine.” Ratchet swung his legs over the berth. Arcee held her servo’s out to steady him.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be moving.” she advised.

Ratchet shook his head, standing up “I need to find Optimus. I’ll be fine.” he transformed.

Arcee shook her helm, “You don’t even know where he’s gone.” 

“I think I do.” Ratchet said before speeding off. 

Ratchet found Optimus right where he thought he’d be. This particular cliff was shielded and away from prying human eyes. It was the best place to see the stars, away from the bright lights and pollution of jasper. Ratchet transformed back to robot mode before making the short walk to the edge of the cliff. 

Optimus was sitting with his leg’s swinging over the cliffside and his head tilted back, taking in the stars. His shoulders were slumped slightly in a rare show of emotion - but then, he didn’t expect anyone to follow him. 

Ratchet cleared his throat. Optimus’s shoulder’s immediately set back into place and he looked back at the medic. Ratchet pressed his lip plates together as Optimus spoke, 

“Ratchet. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Ratchet exploded into apologies, “Optimus I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said and-and I know Elita and Cliff weren’t your fault! They weren’t! I-”

“Ratchet.” Optimus cut through his spew, “I know. I don’t blame you, it was the synthetic energon.”

“But I still had some control over what I said! I should have-”

Optimus stood and planted his hand on the shorter bot’s shoulder. “You just wanted to help. Your drugged mind just implemented the thought differently.”

“Insulting you wasn’t helpful! Nothing about what I did was helpful! I messed up! And I hurt you and Arcee and the rest of the team!” he winced as his crying hurt his jaw. Optimus gently turned the medic’s helm to look at the wound, his face falling slightly.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine, Optimus.” Ratchet pointed at his jaw, “I pushed you, this wasn’t on you. I shouldn’t have brought up Elita. I’m sorry.”

“As am I, old friend.” Optimus dropped his servo, “I suppose we have many things to talk about.” he motioned to the cliffside. “And it wasn’t for nothing. Your plight gained us a large stockpile of energon. It will last us a while. However, you must promise never to do anything that reckless again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind as I continue testing the synthetic energon.” when Optimus raised an optic ridge Ratchet’s faceplates split into a small smile, “On machines, not autobots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a rushed ending, sorry about that. I've wanted to get this out of my system for a while and I couldn't figure out how to end it so....yeah. I hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
